Prince of Persia: Los siete Magníficos
by plagahood
Summary: El Príncipe perdió Persia y por mala gana recurrió al exilio. Para recuperar el imperio, necesita la ayuda en un ejército... O de gente magnífica.
1. Chapter 1

Un humilde crossover con mis personajes favoritos de algunos juegos. Como siempre digo, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora a la aventura!

.

.

Capitulo 1: El príncipe, la arquera y el brujo

La caída de Babilonia fue el fin, la gente huida a caravanas al igual que los soldados que no podían vencer a los extraños invasores. Ni siquiera la realeza pudo imaginar la derrota del imperio persa en su propia tierra. La ciudad quedó en cenizas y los invasores la tomaron como suya, mataron a los que quedaban. Mujeres y niños, no les importaba nada que sangre corría las espadas. El único que tuvo que huir a la fuerza y a petición de su hermano, el Príncipe, se lamentaba la caída de Babilonia desde el bote que tomó y veía el fuego rodeando Persia. Entre la impotencia y la ira, agarró el remo y se alejó de su hogar, jurando que algún día volvería a reclamar lo que era suyo y vengar a su familia y al pueblo.

Unos años después...

El Príncipe recurría al trabajo para sobrevivir y juntar el suficiente oro para pagar a un buen grupo de mercenarios y regresar a Persia y recuperarla. Pero corría el riesgo de ser traicionado y ser entregado al enemigo para beneficios económicos. El Príncipe no encontraba a nadie.

Después de una caminata larga y con la noche arribada, llegó a un pueblo en donde buscó una taberna para comer y recuperar fuerzas. El Príncipe con disimulo ojeaba a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Granjeros, leñadores, algunos ladrones y buscapleitos, nada fuera de lo normal. Después de devorarse un pollo y cerveza, el Príncipe para no quedarse en el pueblo, salió de la taberna.

En otro lado, en el mismo pueblo, un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, serio y rudo peleaba contra misteriosos sujetos, blandiendo una de sus dos espadas. Lo superaban en numero y tuvo que abandonar el lugar y pensar un plan para vencerlos.

En las cercanías del mismo pueblo, una mujer de piel azulada y también de pelo blanco, lanzaba flechas con su arco a un grupo de ladrones que querían robarle. La mujer salió del bosque y entró en el pueblo para evitar ser robada.

-¡Príncipe!

El Príncipe se dió vuelta y vio que un hacha se dirigía a su cabeza. Se agachó al ver que ya la tenía cerca, el arma fue a parar a la pared, clavándose.

-El nuevo soberano de Persia pide una buena moneda por tu cabeza y eh venido de muy lejos por ti. Entrégate o sufre las consecuencias.

-¿Que me vas a ser? ¿Golpearme con tus amiguitos? ¿No puedes solo?

-¡Muchachos tras el!

El grupo de hombres se lanzó hacia el Príncipe pero éste contrarrestó los ataques como un relámpago. No hacía falta utilizar las Arenas para retroceder y escapar antes que aparezca el problema, eran hombres desesperados por oro. El Príncipe quería divertirse.

El hombre de pelo blanco retrocedía mientras esquivaba los ataques de los misterios sujetos hasta que chocó su espalda contra la del Príncipe, ambos se dieron vuelta con sus espadas listas para atravesar la carne.

-Tú no vienes con ellos.

-Viejo, ya tengo problemas con éstos tipos. Si quieres después peleamos.

-Parece que algunos te ganaron.

La mujer perseguida por los ladrones terminó en el medio de la riña. El Príncipe y el hombre de pelo blanco la miraban como ella los apuntaba con su arco y una flecha lista para lanzarse.

-¡Déjenme pasar!- Gritó ella.

-Si no te diste cuenta, estamos rodeados los tres. - Contestó el Príncipe.

Uno de los ladrones comenzó a mirar al Príncipe y tras unos momentos lo señaló con su cuchillo.

-¡Esperen todos! ¡Ofrecen una fortuna por ese tipo! -Exclamó el ladrón.

-No jodas que el es el príncipe de Persia. -Habló uno de los tipos.

-¡Tu cabeza es mía! -Gritó uno de los cazarecompensas.

El Príncipe, la mujer y el hombre de pelo blanco tuvieron que hacer una alianza forzada por la inevitable situación en la que se encontraban. Los tres pelearon contra los incontables sujetos que los perseguían por distintos motivos. La victoria fue difícil de conseguir pero ninguno de los tres perdió la vida. Tras recuperarse de la batalla, el hombre de pelo blanco miró al príncipe directamente a los ojos.

-Hay que aclarar las cosas.- Dijo.

El trio fue a parar a un tranquilo rió, lejos del pueblo y de los problemas. La mujer cazó un venado y el príncipe lo cocinó. Mientras comían, la dama fue la primera en hablar.

-Soy Traxes, Drow Ranger para los amigos, bueno si tuviera alguno jaja. Terminé aquí por esos tipos a los que matamos. Robaron mi bolsa con el poco oro que tengo y fui a recuperarlo.

-¿Vives sola?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Vivía con una "familia" pero me fui, motivos personales, nada interesante. ¿Y porqué llevas dos espadas? ¿Eres un espadachín?

-Soy un cazador de monstruos, casi como un mercenario. Geralt de Rivia. Vago por todo el mundo eliminando el mal en todas sus formas. Recibí un mensaje que alguien quería verme aquí pero como verán era una trampa.

-Para ser mayor te las arreglaste bastante bien. -Comentó el joven.

-¿Y tú en verdad eres eres un príncipe?- Preguntó la mujer mordiendo un pedazo de carne.

El Príncipe se levantó del suelo tomando valor para contar quien era a unos extraños que apenas conoció. Pero eran las únicas personas que no fueron a atacarlo. Mordió la carne cocinada y tiró el hueso al río.

-Soy el Príncipe de Persia. Mi pueblo cayó por unos invasores, mataron a todos y mi hermano me dijo que escapara. Luché por quedarme pero me obligó, no sé si está vivo. Quiero volver y recuperar Persia pero como verán no tengo nada... Ya no.

-Entoncesss ¿Como harías si quieres regresar? -Preguntó Drow.

-Tengo una bolsa con oro, suficiente para pagar gente.

-Supongamos que quiero ayudarte y recuperamos toda Persia y bla bla bla. ¿Y la paga?

-Te daré todo. -Le contestó el príncipe a la mujer.

Geralt analizó la situación y asentó con la cabeza. Bebió agua y se cruzó de brazos.

-Escuché gente que ofreció mucho, pero no todo. -Él hizo una pausa -Bueno ¿Cuando empezamos?

-¿Que?- el príncipe quedó incrédulo.

-Seguro el que tomó Persia puede invadir cualquier reino. Te ayudaré a vencer al invasor.

El Príncipe asentó a la unión de Geralt. Miró a Drow que después de unos momentos reaccionó.

-Eh bueno yo ¿Porqué negarme a una aventura? Además habrá recompensa.

-Tres no será suficiente, hay que reunir gente para éste trabajo. Vamos muchachos ¡Persia nos espera!

El Príncipe forjó una alianza con Drow Ranger y Geralt de Rivia. Apagaron el fuego y caminaron rumbo al destino. Suerte que todavía hay buenas personas en el mundo.

.

.

.

El primer capitulo! Es medio corto pero prometo que el próximo será largo. Los juegos que voy a usar son: Sagas de Prince of Persia, The Witcher y Thief, Dota 2 y LoL. Capaz otro pero veré. Nos leemos luego! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente! Eh vuelto y con un nuevo capitulo recién pulido! Ahora el cap es un poco largo, creo... Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora a leer!

.

.

.

Capitulo dos: Ayuda inesperada

El trio pasó unos tres dias caminando por valles sin ver señales de vida ni siquiera caballos para montar. En plena noche se toparon con una ciudad amurallada con la puerta siendo vigilada por guardias que observaban a los pueblerinos entrando y saliendo. Drow se sacó su capa con capucha y se la entregó al Príncipe, que se la pudo para poder pasar entre la gente sin ser reconocido. Geralt fue primero en entrar, seguido del Príncipe y Drow Ranger.

-Necesitamos comprar comida y caballos. - recomendó el brujo.

-El mercado está allí pero no veo un establo. -Dijo el joven.

-La gente se ve algo agitada ¿Que les pasa? - Drow miraba intrigada a su alrededor.

-hagamos las cosas rápido, creo que esos guardias no tienen piedad. - Opinó Geralt caminando hacia el mercado.

El trio compró los alimentos para una semana y se encaminaron a encontrar un establo. Fueron por unas estrechas calles, veían como la gente humilde pedía monedas o comida a los guardias pero ellos los pateaban. El Príncipe apretó el mango de su espada pero sintió la mano de Geralt en su hombro.

-Parece que las cosas están jodidas aquí. - comentó la arquera de pelo blanco.

El Príncipe esperó a que los guardias se vayan para darle pan a aquella gente. Ellos agradecieron dando bendiciones a lo que el Príncipe asentó.

Tras una caminata por la ciudad, encontraron un establo, con caballos comiendo heno y el dueño escribiendo en un papel. El trío se acercó y preguntó el precio de los animales.

-Ehmmm... Esperen aquí. - Dijo el dueño.

El hombre se había ido, dejando al trio solos. Se cruzaban miradas al ver el comportamiento extraño del dueño del establo hasta que pasó lo predecible.

Un incontable numero de guardias rodeó a los aventureros por todos lados, del suelo hasta los techos. Hombres armados con lanzas, espadas y ballestas. Cayeron en una trampa.

Guiados por empujones y amenazas, el Príncipe, Geralt y Drow atados con cadenas, fueron puestos en la prisión de la Ciudad. Alguien dió la información de que el príncipe de Persia estaba por éstos lugares. Los despojaron de sus armas, los desencadenaron y fueron puestos en celdas separadas, excepto Drow que fue puesta junto con un hombre que dormía en el suelo y en el oscuro rincón. Los guardias se fueron y el silencio reinó.

-¿Me pueden decir que pasó?

-Nos atraparon, Príncipe. Eso fue lo que pasó. -Dijo Geralt agarrando los barrotes de acero.

-Ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo para escapar. Ahora vamos a estar encerrados hasta no sé cuando... Acepto ideas de escape.

Drow veía como el Príncipe y Geralt intercambiaban ideas para poder salir, pero ella se limitó a sentarse. Miraba cada rincón de la celda, el piso húmedo y llena de heno, una telaraña en una esquina y un pequeño hueco en la pared en donde la luz de la Luna entraba.

-Intenté agrandarlo pero no sirvió de mucho...

La arquera giró la cabeza y veía como el hombre que dormía se levantaba haciendo que tambien Geralt y el Príncipe mirasen al misterioso sujeto.

-¿Quien eres? -Preguntó ella.

-Soy Garret. Un ladrón.

-¿Que querías robar? -Dijo Geralt cruzándose de brazos.

-La Ciudad está pasando por una era oscura. El barón Northcrest está robando a los que no tienen nada, solo para aumentar su fortuna. Quería robar el oro y arrogarlo por las calles... Y quedarme algo para mi. -Confesó el ladrón.

-Dicen que no existe honor entre ladrones. Pero lo tuyo es una excepción. Te propongo algo: Nos ayudas y nosotros te ayudamos. -Dijo el Príncipe y Geralt y Drow se le quedaron viendo.

Garret miró al joven con interés, se acercó a los barrotes y acercó su cara, queriendo saber más.

-¿Y que quiere un chico como tú el favor de un ladrón?

-Soy eh... Amigo, solo quiero salir de aquí. Necesito mis cosas y mi oro ya que la guardia me sacó todas mis pertenencias. Escapamos, agarramos nuestras cosas y listo.

-¿Y el premio? -Preguntó Garret.

-Conozco a alguien que puede pagarte muy bien. Pero primero ayudamos a escapar.

Garret es un experto en detectar mentiras, se quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos del Príncipe sin pestañar. Su deducción nunca fallaba, le decía que ese muchacho era alguien importante a pesar de la vestimenta. Lo lo pensó mucho, Garret siguió el juego.

-Mmmm... Suena bien para mi. En unos momentos un guardia nos dará de comer. Ustedes lo provocan y yo le robo la llave que tiene colgada detrás. Abro las puertas, recuperan lo suyo y después cada uno por su camino.

-Me parece justo. ¿Muchachos? -El Príncipe notó que a Geralt y Drow no lea agradó la idea, pero era la única forma de escapar.

-Yo escupiré al guardia. Y tú ladronzuelo no nos metas en problemas. -Dijo el brujo.

Pasaron unos momentos como predijo Garret y como predijo, apareció el guardia. Él caminó con una maza observando a los prisiones, ondeándola y golpeando el suelo de forma amenazante. Geralt le dijo algunas palabras y éste escupió. La saliva recorría el rostro del guardia haciendo que golpee la maza contra los barrotes. Garret como todo ladrón, robó la llave sin que nadie se de cuenta, era veloz en su profesión. El guardia se fue quejándose y el ladrón abrió su celda, saliendo junto con Drow Ranger y después él dejó libres a los otros dos. El plan de escape marchaba excelente.

-Ahora por nuestras cosas. -Murmuró Geralt.

Los cuatro se movían cautelosos por la prisión, aprovechando los rincones oscuros para usarlos a su favor. Garret iba dirigiéndolos hasta la bóveda, donde se encontraban las cosas confiscadas por la Guardia. Cada unos agarraba sus cosas. Por descuido, Drow chocó contra una pila de espadas, caían haciendo lo que no querían, ruido en un lugar lleno de guardias.

(More cannons! Kung Fu Panda 2 ost)

Los gritos y corridas de los guardias hicieron que Drow, Garret, el Príncipe y Geralt salieran disparando de la bóveda y corrieran no por su privación a la libertad, si no por sus vidas.

-¡Síganme!

Garret alentó al trio a que aumentaran el ritmo, rompió la ventana, los cristales caían al suelo y ellos siguieron corriendo ahora por los techos de la Ciudad. La Guardia aumentó el número, lanzando flechas a los prófugos. Drow con su arco mató a los arqueros que los estaban siguiendo sin dejar de correr. Garret miró hacia abajo y vio que los guardias los seguían con caballos, si caían era el fin. El Príncipe y Geralt derribaron las escaleras que se apoyaron el la cornisa de la casa donde corrían. Los cuatro miraron atrás y el número de enemigo aumentó a casi una legión.

-¡Drow cúbrenos! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de los que vienen! -La mujer asentó a la orden del Brujo.

Los hombres peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra los guardias y Drow se encargaba de los arqueros y ballesteros que minaron los techos, ahora mas peligrosos. Garret observaba las vías de escape y solo había una única, saltar al mar. Con el numero de guardias reducido un poco, los tres siguieron al ladrón.

-¡¿Y ahora?!

-¿Sabes nadar? -Preguntó Garret a Geralt.

Las flechas volaban y rozaban sus cuerpos, unas afiladas como navajas y otras envueltas en llamas. La caballería por el suelo y los guardias por los techos. Seguían corriendo sobre la Ciudad hasta llegar al muelle. Nuevamente el príncipe y el brujo salieron a la defensa, un grupo de guardias apareció de repente haciendo que Drow y Garret se sumaran a la pelea. El enemigo vencido y sus pulmones a mas no poder, los cuatro llegaron hasta el muelle y una caída de varios metros los esperaba.

-¿Saltamos así nada mas? -El Príncipe titubeó por la altura.

-¡Si saltamos! -Gritó la mujer de piel azulada.

-¿Recién ahora se les ocurrió otra vía de escape? -Geralt se quejó mirando de reojo a Drow.

-¡Dejen de quejarse!

Los guardias del techo, los arqueros y ballesteros fueron tras ellos, todos juntos al ataque. Los cuatros pelearon contra ellos como un buen equipo, las espadas chocaban, las frías flechas de hielo congelaban y destruían al enemigo que amenazaba a distancia. La Guardia seguía aumentando como un hormiguero, aguantarían un par de oleadas, solo un par. Los cuatro ya superados, dieron el salto de fe.

Caían hacia el agua acompañado de algunas flechas llameantes, lanzas y hachas arrojadas por la peligrosa Guardia. La suerte estaba de su lado, ninguno de ellos fue alcanzado por los objetos arrojados. Los cuatro desaparecieron en el mar, salpicando agua y escapando del enemigo. La caballería no podía hacer nada, los arqueros y ballesteros siguieron lanzando flechas pero era en vano, los prófugos escaparon. Uno de ellos ordenó que los barcos los buscasen con algunos guardias por todo el muelle, las playas y más alejado de la Ciudad.

Los cuatro nadaban bajo el agua, aguantando la respiración a sus extremos, alejándose de la Guardia y de la Ciudad. Un barco pesquero se encontraba flotando no muy lejos de ellos. Nadaron y subieron y arrojaron a la tripulación que constaba de tres hombres y tomaron la barcaza como suya. Escaparon como podían hasta no estar seguros de que sus vidas corrían riesgo otra vez.

Ya tranquilos y lejos del peligro, los cuatro navegaban con el barco en plena noche disfrutando de la brisa y de la tranquilidad del mar. El Príncipe encontró algunas frutas y las repartió a sus compañeros. Los cuatro comían y recuperaban fuerzas.

-Que mojada ¿No?

-Me sorprendiste ahí en los techos, Garret. Pensé que no sabías usar una espada. -Le dijo Geralt.

-La se usar cuando es necesario... Y otra cosa, tú ¡Si tú! Eres una persona importante ¿No? Eres un hombre importante. La Guardia era impresionante, y solo aumentó por ti. No me mientas y dime que eres en verdad.

-No se te escapa nada... Está bien...

El Príncipe comenzó a contarle toda su aventura hasta aquí. Garret desde que lo vio en la prisión se dio cuenta de que era alguien importante, pero dejó que la verdad salga sola.

-Si fuera otra persona te uniera entregado a la Guardia... Pero algunos ladrones tienen honor. ¿Cual es tu misión... Príncipe?

-Recuperar el reino de Babilonia y restaurar el orden en Persia.

-Por lo menos se sumó uno mas. -Comentó Drow mordiendo una manzana.

-Ahora tenemos que alejarnos de la Guardia, después hablaremos de sumar gente. -Dijo Geralt tomando el timón del barco.

Ahora que uno más se sumó al grupo, las esperanzas volvían al Príncipe. Faltaba mucha tierra por recorrer y por el camino, buenos hombres serían descubiertos.

.

.

.

El segundo capítulo entregado! Perdón por actualizarlo tarde, es que se me ocurrieron otras historias. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Buenas noches!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Eh vuelto con este fic que lo tenía abandonado por un tiempo, pobrecito. En fin, ahora les traje otro capítulo y como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

Capitulo tres: Sombras del pasado

La amenaza de la Ciudad había pasado, las flechas y la Guardia quedó atrás. El pequeño barco que habían tomado "Prestado" estaba bajo el mando de Garret. Los demás se habían quedado dormidos por la fuga. Pasó un tiempo y Drow Ranger despertó de golpe del suelo. Miró a su lado y estaba el pie del Príncipe tocándole la pierna y Geralt en un rincón. Parecería que también escapó de los pies del joven príncipe. Ella se levantó y salió a fuera a tomar aire fresco.

-¿Todo en orden?

La arquera giró su cabeza y veía al ladrón sin salir del timón. Como era la única persona despierta, ella se acercó.

-No puedo dormir. ¿Estamos a salvo? -Preguntó ella.

-Ahora si, la Guardia no se aleja de la Ciudad... ¿Y...? ¿Como terminaste en este lío?

-Solo quería una aventura Garret.

-Soy un ladrón y no se me escapa nada. Es por algo más.

Drow quedó impactada, Garret de algún modo acertó. Nadie aparte de ella sabía que huyó de algo. Solamente ella sonrió levemente apartando su vista y enfocándose en el oscuro horizonte. Aún no había salido el Sol, solo estaba la luz de las estrellas reflejándose en el mar.

-¿De que huiste?

-Eso me lo guardo para mi. -Contestó Drow.

-Cada uno con sus secretos ¿No?

-¿Y tú? ¿De que huyes?

-Jeje ¿Ahora quien quiere saber de quien? -Dijo el ladrón mirando la capa de la arquera meneándose en el viento. -Mi cabeza vale cinco bolsas de oro ¿No es obvio? Soy un "enemigo público" para la Ciudad.

Drow le pareció extraño la sinceridad de Garret, le habló como si la conociera de hace mucho y solo estuvo con ella y los demás por casi un dia. Ella no lo miraba pero se sentía observada. Drow agarró una botella de vino, la destapó y tomó un buen trago.

-No me mires así, no estoy en el timón. -Dijo ella con la botella.

Garret observaba a la mujer como se bajaba la botella de vino ella sola. Quería intervenir pero dejó las cosas así. Dejó el timón y se acercó a Drow llevándola al camarote, donde el Príncipe y Geralt seguían durmiendo. La hizo sentar y esperó a que ella se acostara y se durmiera, el alcohol haría lo suyo. Después de un rato, la mujer se durmió apoyada en el hombro de Garret. Él miraba cada rincón de esa piel azulada que llamaba su atención. Garret la acostó en la cama y la dejó dormir.

-Vaya...

Garret bebió un poco de viña que dejó Drow en la botella y tomó el timón otra vez. Las efectos del alcohol actuaban también en él.

Geralt se despertó dando un gran bostezo, se levantó del rincón y sintió que el barco no se movía. Salió del camarote y Garret, el Príncipe y Drow estaban parados en la arena viendo la vegetación que se encontraba adelante. El barco había encallado en tierras desconocidas.

-¿Que pasó? -Preguntó el brujo saltando del bote.

-Me dormí en el timón. Eso pasó. -Confesó Garret.

-Suerte que estamos vivos cabeza hueca. -Dijo el Príncipe.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. -Decía Drow mientras caminaba por la arena. -Seguro habrá un camino por aquí cerca, dejaremos el barco y continuaremos a pie. -Agregó la arquera.

-¿Alguien la notó rara? Porque yo si. -Murmuró el ladrón.

-¿En que sentido? -Preguntó Geralt caminando por la misma dirección que Drow Ranger.

-Quiere apurarse, como si fuera a no querer verse con alguien. -Agregó Garret siguiéndolo.

-Ya que puedes ver esa clase de cosas ¿Puedes ver comida? -Preguntó el Príncipe.

-La comida se perdió en el agua, vas a tener que arreglártelas de otra manera, Príncipe. -Le contestó Garret.

Los muchachos seguían a la arquera que seguía aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos. Un poco más y estaría a kilómetros de ellos. Drow escondió su impaciencia al querer salir de esa zona, no quería ser golpeada por preguntas incómodas. Siguieron caminando por un rato largo hasta que entre el medio del bosque, había gran cabaña de madera con una chimenea de piedra en el costado, eso hizo alterar aún más a la arquera.

-¿Una casa en el medio del bosque? ¿Que falta, tres platos de sopa y tres osos? Hmmm. -Dijo el Príncipe observando el lugar.

-¿Llamamos o... Que? -Agregó el ladrón.

-No hace falta... -Los tres miraron a la mujer. -Porque ellos ya nos vieron.

Geralt escuchó pasos acercarse y no dudó en sacar su espada a lo que Garret sacó sus cuchillos y el Príncipe su espada. Drow no se molestó en preparar su arco porque las dos personas que aparecieron, uno moreno y alto, robusto y rudo. Y el otro de igual tamaño excepto que era de tez blanca y de barba pelirroja, conocía a la arquera.

-¿Traxes? ¿Eres tú?

-Cuanto tiempo...

-Hola chicos...

-¿Que? ¿Se conocen? -Dijo confundido el Príncipe.

Después de invitar a los aventureros a la cabaña, los grandulones se presentaron. El moreno se llamaba Davion, un caballero con una terrible maldición pero usada para buen propósito. El pelirrojo se llamaba Purist Furiatrueno, un buen hombre que esparcía la omnicencia por la gente. Vivían lejos de los demás para estar en paz y cuando ellos dos encontraron a Drow por el bosque, mal herida y casi muerta, la ayudaron. La trataban como si fuera de la familia pero ella no quería relacionarse con nadie. Quería estar sola y no relacionarse con nadie.

-Era por eso que querías unirte al grupo. Querías alejarte de ellos -Dijo Geralt recordando la primera vez que se vio con ella.

-Tenia una familia como cualquiera... Era feliz hasta que unos ladrones mataron a todos, sin ofender Garret. En fin, cuando los encontré luché contra ellos, los vencí pero me dejaron malherida y estos buenos samaritanos me salvaron. Solo quería protegerlos de cualquier venganza.

-O querías protegerte a ti misma. -Dijo Garret mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-Bueno muchachos, dejemos de lado la tristeza y cuéntenme como llegaron aquí.

El Príncipe comenzó a contar toda su travesía desde Persia hasta aquella taberna y luego la impresionante fuga dela prisión y la persecución en los techos de la Ciudad. Los grandulones quedaron sorprendidos por la aventura de ellos y sus acompañantes que ganó por el camino.

-Estás muy lejos de casa muchacho y si planeas recuperar tu reino no te alcanzará con tres hombres. ¿Sabes? Iré con ustedes. Puedo curar cualquier herida mortal y...

-¿Tú Purist? No quiero que te entrometas.

-Drow, tranquila. Nos vendría bien su ayuda ¿Que arma usas? -Preguntó Geralt.

-Un mazo, y lo se usar muy bien. Davion es un excelente guerrero, podrá con cualquier ataque.

-Y si me hacen enojar... Los quema... Olvídenlo. -Davion después quedó en silencio.

Los grandulones fueron a otro lugar de la cabaña y se empezaron a armar. Davion se puso su armadura roja con bordes amarillos y agarró su escudo y su espada. Purist agarró el mazo y después se cambió de ropa, era una túnica de tela y armadura de cuero con hombreras. Garret que salió primero seguido de Gerald y el Príncipe estaban esperando afuera, mientras que Drow se quedó dentro hablando con sus dos amigos.

-¿Que creen que haya pasado entre ellos? -Habló Garret.

-No tengo idea. -Dijo Geralt sin importancia.

-Purist seguro nos contará con detalles, pero no ahora... Drow se ve molesta. -Decía el Príncipe señalando al otro grupo.

-¿Alguien se enamoró de alguien?

-No Garret, ella no tiene pinta de eso. -Dijo el brujo.

Después de hablar por un rato, la arquera y los dos grandulones con sus armaduras puestas y listos para la aventura, se acercaron a los demás. Drow solo suspiró llamando la atención del ladrón.

-Bueno muchachos, ¿Nos vamos? -Dijo Purist.

-El Bosque es muy denso, tenemos que ir por mar y bordear la orilla hasta hallar un muelle. -Recomendó Davion y todos asentaron menos Drow.

Ahora eran seis, no era un ejército pero eran gente a la que confiar. Retornaron al barco encallado y lo volvieron al mar. Se subieron y comenzaron a navegar por la orilla hasta hallar como dijo Davion, un muelle. Garret que soltaba las velas veía a Drow lejos de todos, como si quisiera alejarse de alguno de los nuevos integrantes del grupo. El ladrón averiguaría el secreto pero ahora solo importaba seguir con la misión.

.

.

.

En el capitulo que viene se sabrá un poco del pasado de Drow Ranger, Omniknigt y Dragonknight (los que vivían en la cabaña) ya se sumaron dos más al grupo y pronto faltaría el último miembro! Se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia! Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capítulo de esta aventura! Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

Capitulo cuatro: Batalla en alta mar

Hacia el oeste se avecinaba una gran tormenta com relámpagos amenazantes. Era tarde para volver a tierra y las nubes negras estaban muy cerca. Purist apresuró a sus compañeros de aprovechar el viento que venía desde atrás, avanzando un poco mas rápido con todas las velas desplegadas. Todos en el barco ataron cuerdas desde la proa y popa para poder moverse sin riesgo a caer en las aguas turbias.

-¡Estamos avanzando!

-No hace falta que me grites, estoy al lado tuyo. -Le dijo Purist al Príncipe tranquilamente.

-Perdón, capitán.

-¿Preparaste la comida Príncipe? -Preguntó Garret acercándose a ellos dos.

-No todavía no. Ahora voy, le diré a Drow que me ayude.

El Príncipe se dirigió hacia la cocina y en el trayecto llamó a la arquera. Los dos bajaron y quedaron en el timón Purist y el ladrón.

-Lo tengo todo controlado Garret. Soy el mas experimentado en esto.

-¿Te contaron lo que pasó? Me imaginé. -Dijo Garret. -Así que, tú y tu amigo conocen a Traxes.

-Si, desde hace mucho.

-¿Porqué se fue de esa casa?

Purist rió por la insistencia del ladrón. -¿Para que quieres saber?

-Tengo que saber con que gente me junto.

-En eso tienes razón... No quiero ser un metiche en sus cosas pero , fue por una pelea con Davion. Antes de que lo conociera, Davion fue un caballero. Era excelente para luchar y todavía conserva esa energía. Una vez le encomendaron hacer una tarea: Matar un dragón. Se encontraron en una cueva, lucharon día y noche y antes de morir, el dragón lo maldijo. El alma de ese monstruo comparte cuerpo con Davion y cuando se sale de control... Bueno, a veces pienso si el dragón es el o él es el dragón.

-Entonces está poseído, o tiene doble personalidad. -Opinó Geralt que escuchó la conversación.

-Digamos que si amigo, por eso lo estoy ayudando a controlarse y a controlar su alter ego. -Dijo Purist.

-Davion en esos ataques de descontroló, hirió a Drow. -Purist asentó ante la deducción del ladrón.

-Fue por eso que se marchó de la casa. Los quiero a ambos pero me duele saber que no pueden perdonarse... Dejémonos de penas, ¿Como hará el Príncipe para recuperar su reino? -Cambió de tema el pelirrojo mirando al brujo.

-Eso mismo me pregunto, ahora somos seis pero con eso no basta. Espero que el muchacho tenga todavía gente fiel, sería buena ayuda para nosotros.

El único que se mantenía alejado de la compañía era Davion, que se encontraba en el camarote viéndose en un espejo pequeño la armadura que tenía puesta. ¿Porqué aceptó ir a esta aventura sin pensarlo? Purist siempre fue un fiel defensor de la justicia pero el solo cumplía con su deber de cazador y caballero andante. Se veía cada rincón de su armadura roja, había marcas de anteriores batallas que tuvo solo y acompañado por su amigo y Drow. Tan solo pensar en aquel suceso golpeó la madera con fuerza. No pudo controlar al dragón interior y fue por eso que ella salió dañada, a tal punto de matarla.

-¡La comida!

Davion abrió la puerta y era el Príncipe que lo llamaba a subir con los demás. Dejó su espada y su escudo en la cama y Davion salió del camarote.

Arroz con pollo, era la única comida que había en el barco. Los seis comían mientras tomaban agua que encontraron en un barril. Purist seguía en el timón sin soltar la pata de pollo y atrás lo acompañaban los demás.

-¿Hay algún pasadizo secreto que podamos usar? -Preguntó Geralt.

-Si hay uno en el muelle, espero que no lo hayan descubierto. -Dijo el Príncipe preocupado.

-De eso no te preocupes, buscaré otra entrada. Esa es mi especialidad. -Garret hizo un gesto rápido con las manos tras decir eso.

-Si presumido, espero que no nos maten. -Se quejó Drow por la confianza del ladrón.

-Y tus flechitas espero que congelen tu buena onda. -Remató Garret y se echaron a reír, hasta la misma arquera.

Se estaba formado un buen grupo, reían por cada cosa que contaban. Se contaron anécdotas vividas siendo escuchadas con atención. El Príncipe se sintió muy afortunado en encontrar personas buenas, ahora tendría que descubrir si realmente Purist y Davion valían la pena.

A lo lejos, dos barcos se acercaban a los aventureros con una tormenta detrás. Eran aguas sin reglas, la ley no existía donde ellos navegaban, los piratas asechaban. Aquellos barcos eran liderados por dos personas, enemigos desde hace mucho pero aliados en los negocios. La caza fortunas Miss Fortune. Bella y peligrosa, la combinación justa. El capitán Gangplank, terrible y despiadado, un pirata temido. Ambos barcos flanqueaban el navío donde Purist junto con los demás escucharon los cañonazos por ambos lados.

-¡Tenemos compañía! -Gritó el Príncipe.

-¡Todos agarren sus armas! -Dijo Geralt.

Los barcos seguían amenazando con sus cañones, lanzando proyectiles contra los aventureros. Los barcos se acercaban más hasta estar cerca de ellos, los piratas de ambos navíos lanzaron ganchos. Alzaron sus espadas en lo alto del oscuro cielo. Y se lanzaron a la batalla. Los piratas de ambos barcos combatían cuerpo a cuerpo contra los aventureros, que formaron un círculo moviéndose y esquivando las afiladas espadas del enemigo. Davion con su escudo empujó a varios hombres metros atrás, tirándolos por la borda y remató a la siguiente oleada con la espada. Purist y Geralt se enfrentaron al mismísimo capitán Gangplank, éste disparó con su pistola pero eso no detuvo al brujo ni al guerrero. El Príncipe y Garret con agilidad y rapidez, salieron del círculo, moviéndose por la batalla cortando las sogas y sacando los ganchos del barco.

-Este es mío. -Murmuró la pirata Miss Fortune.

Ella apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza del Príncipe y antes de que apretara el gatillo, una flecha gélida surcó por el barco. Drow Ranger había salvado la vida a su compañero. El brazo de la pirata se congeló con pistola y todo, la arquera aprovechó y saltó hasta ella. Le patío la cara haciendo que Miss Fortune cayera al suelo. Estrelló su congelado brazo al mástil liberándose del hielo, la pistola mojada no le servía nada. Sacó su espada, se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a batallar con Drow. La tormenta ya arribó sobre ellos, la lluvia caía sin parar, con fuerza y violencia. Las olas aumentaron su tamaño, moviendo los tres barcos. Varios piratas caían a la turbia agua, no tuvieron tiempo para agarrarse a algo. Hasta los aventureros y los capitanes piratas dejaron de pelear para salvar sus vidas.

-¡Ah mierda! -Purist no podía controlar el navío.

-¡Piratas de porquería! ¡AAAHHH!

-¡GERAAAAAAAALT! -Gritó el Príncipe.

El brujo fue golpeado por una terrible ola que golpeó loa tres barcos, él junto con varios piratas cayeron al agua. Por otro lado, los capitanes piratas también se encontraban asustados, perdieron muchos hombres y tal vez pierdan sus vidas. Otra segunda ola se acercaba y golpeó el casco, ahora la tormenta se llevó a Purist, Gangplank y Davion. Quedaban vivos Garret, El Príncipe, Drow y Miss Fortune. Los tres barcos no aguantarían otra ola, los navíos estaban en muy mal estado con las velas rotas y varios mástiles cayeron al mar. Del oeste, se alzaba una ola que aumentaba su tamaña bruscamente. La tormenta se había llevado a la mayoría de ambas tripulaciones, hasta amigos. Lo último que pudieron hacer todos, cerraron sus ojos y esperaron el violento golpe de la ola. Los tres barcos se hundían, no quedó nadie a flote, el mar se los tragó.

.

.

.

.

En el siguiente capítulo se verá el destino de todos :D hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Acá les dejo el capitulo cinco!

.

.

.

.

Capitulo cinco: Pequeña ayuda

Garret despertó de golpe escupiendo agua y arena, con las olas mojándole las piernas. Tuvo suerte en haber sobrevivido a aquella terrible tormenta. Vio que se encontraba solo en una playa, con el sol arriba. Había restos de barco pero ninguna señal de sus compañeros. Garret se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y prosiguió en caminar. Nunca en su vida vio estas playas, además tenía vegetación tropical que hacían el lugar hermoso. Siguió caminando por la costa y a lo lejos divisó un cuerpo. Se acercó corriendo y era Drow Ranger, que también tuvo suerte en sobrevivir a la tormenta pero no sabía como comprobar si seguía viva. La puso boca arriba y tocó su cuello, no había pulsaciones cardiacas. La única manera era darle respiración boca a boca. El ladrón no podía pensar mucho, tampoco quería perder a la mejor arquera que haya conocido. Tomó valor y aire al mismo tiempo, acercó sus labios con los de ella, y se lanzó. Luego de unos minutos, Garret sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho.

-¡Puaj! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!

-De nada. -Dijo Garret frotándose el pecho.

La mujer tosió, escupiendo el agua que había en su interior y secándose los labios, ya que su boca entró en contacto con la del ladrón. Se levantó de la arena mientras veía a su alrededor.

-Que esto quede entre nosotros... ¿Donde estamos? -Preguntó ella.

-No lo sé. No conozco esta parte y no encontré a nadie más. -Dijo él de pie junto a Drow. -Tenemos que seguir buscando.

-Ya me encargué. -Decía Davion detrás de ellos, haciendo que se sientan aliviados.

-Me alegra verte vivo, amigo. -Garret se acercó al moreno.

-Igualmente, solo queda meternos en la jungla.

-Perdimos nuestras armas, y no quiero pensar si perdimos a los demás. -Se preocupó Drow.

-Presiento que aún siguen vivos, andando muchachos. No lo vamos a saber si nos quedamos quietos. -Garret habló y se encaminó a la vegetación.

Los tres se adentraron en la jungla, viendo como animales exóticos volaban sobre sus cabezas. El calor era tolerable, era molesto para Davion, que se sacó la armadura quedando solo en camisa. Garret y Drow se sacaron las capuchas, la temperatura les estaba afectando. Entre el medio de la selva, encontraron un camino y un cartel indicando una ciudad mas adelante: Scuttle Town ¿Y si los demás están encerrados en celdas como criminales? Solamente ellos tres podían sacarlos, si es que seguían vivos.

-Esto me preocupa. -Dijo Garret parándose en el medio del camino.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. -Davion se frotó la cabeza.

-Lo único que nos queda es ir hasta esta ciudad como gente común. No vamos a andar por ahí con nuestras armaduras y buscando armas. Si tienen otra idea mejor soy toda oídos. -Drow habló y se sacó las hombreras.

En el trayecto al pueblo, Garret sentía la distancia entre Drow y Davion. Lo que se decía de ellos podría ser verdad, ya que en el barco también estaban distantes. ¿Realmente Davion casi mata a Drow sin darse cuenta? ¿Era verdad que Davion tenía un dragón? El ladrón estaba por descubrirlo.

-Escuchen, no quiero que se separen. Aquí podemos ser una presa fácil. -Dijo el ladrón caminando.

-Yo no me voy a acercar a él ni loca, a ver si intenta matarme otra vez.

-Te dije que no pude controlarme ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que hay un espíritu de un dragón dentro de mí? Y que aquella vez él me controló.

-Hay si tú... Por favor, si no fuera por Purist hubiera muerto ese día.

-Ya basta de pelear. Escuchen ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde aquello? ¿Porque no lo solucionan? Ahora estamos ayudando a un chico a recuperar su reino y necesitamos que todos estemos juntos.

-Nunca creí que un ladrón pensara en los demás. -Dijo Davion caminando a su lado.

-No juzgues sin antes conocer grandote. Ahora en más necesitamos estar... ¿Que es eso?

Garret aceleró el paso dejando atrás a Drow y Davion, que después lo siguieron. Los tres vieron a una chica de piel y pelo verde sentada en el medio del camino con algo peculiar, le faltaba una pierna. Era extraño que esa misteriosa chica no gritase por la falta de una extremidad, solo bufaba y trataba de levantarse. La arquera sin pensarlo fue en su ayuda al igual que Davion. Garret se mantuvo en alerta.

-¿Estás bien jovencita? -Preguntó Davion.

-¡Hola chicos! Al fin alguien vienen en mi ayuda. Me tropecé y mi pierna salió a parar algún lado de por aquí. -Dijo alegremente esa chica.

-... ¿Es... Esta..?

Garret salió de los arbustos con una pierna en sus manos. Le tomó valor tomar eso ya que todavía se movía sola. La chica al ver su extremidad sana y salva se alegró, que al mismo tiempo ella le pidió la pierna amablemente. Se incrustó su pierna y esperó unos minutos para que se vuela a poner de pie. Ya con sus dos piernas, ella saltó del suelo y se quedó parada frente a aquellos tres muchachos.

-Muchas gracias señor por encontrar mi... Pierna. Si lo sé, raro ¿Verdad? -Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es la primera vez que veo algo extraño... ¿Que eres y que hacías sola por aquí? -Preguntó el ladrón.

-Soy un zombi y vine a ver una amiga y justo tropecé. ¡Ah! Me llamo Rotty ¿Y ustedes? Nunca los vi por Scuttle Town.

-Soy Garret. Ella Traxes y él Davion. Somos eh... Viajeros. Venimos a buscar provisiones para seguir nuestro camino.

-Tienen suerte de estar cerca de un pueblo comercial. Okey chicos ¡Vamos!

En el camino la chica llamada Rotty Tops charló de temas triviales con el trio, era amable y bromista pero casi siempre contaba las mismas cosas ya que al ser un muerto viviente, su cerebro no funcionaba muy bien. Con el que hizo chispa era con Davion, que mantuvo una interesante charla con Rotty. Luego de haber caminado unos momentos, los cuatro llegaron a Scuttle Town. La zombi los despidió con humor para luego marcharse, mezclándose entre la multitud. Ahora solos, Garret, Davion y Drow Ranger tenían que buscar alguna pista del paradero de sus amigos.

-Bueno muchachos, manos a la obra. -Dijo el ladrón.

El trío se separó. Cada uno por su cuenta buscaba alguna señal, cada rincón era inspeccionado por ellos tres. Davion buscó por los mercados por si veía a Geralt o a Purist comprando comida o pócimas. La arquera buscó por las tiendas o la armería por si llegase a ver al Príncipe comprando espadas o armadura. Garret en cambio se subió a los techos, teniendo mejor vista y sin ser descubierto por los guardias de Scuttle Town. El ladrón pudo ver a sus dos compañeros siguiendo con la búsqueda por el mercado y las tiendas. Garret pudo ver algo enorme surcando los cielos, no era un dragón o algo que ponga peligro su vida, era una gran águila domada por un jinete que luego de varios espectaculares giros, descendió.

-Hermoso ¿Verdad?

Garret se dió vuelta y encontró a un muchacho sentado en el suelo viendo al pájaro gigante volando por el cielo. Éste se sacudió el trasero y miró al ladrón con curiosidad.

-Nunca te eh visto por aquí.

-Es que... Me dió curiosidad ver a este pueblo de otra manera. Tal parece que tú también tiendes a ver espectáculos en otro sitio. -Remató Garret mintiéndole.

-La gente te mira raro al ver que te quedas viendo como bobo un pájaro de un enorme tamaño por el aire. En eso concuerdo señor. Me llamo Bolo y ¿Usted?

-Soy... Garret, estoy de paseo por aquí, mi barco está anclado en el puerto y me dio curiosidad ver este lugar.

-Hay muchos lugares para ver por aquí. -Dijo el chico acercándose al ladrón.

-Eh no creo que no...

-Vamos, será divertido.

Garret lo único que pudo hacer es rodar sus ojos.

Por otra parte Drow Ranger caminaba por los alrededores, se tomó la libertad de ver un show de malabaristas que estaban cerca de las tiendas y los puestos comerciales. Luego retomó la búsqueda de sus compañeros. De nuevo ella se detuvo, viendo que una chica con capucha llevaba una pesada bolsa con la mirada molesta de que nadie quería ayudarla. Drow pensó y pensó, sin mas remedio se acercó a la chica en apuros.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? -Preguntó la arquera.

-¡Uf! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. A Wrench le gusta lo bueno. -Dijo la chica de la capucha.

-¿Quien es ese Wrench? ¿Una persona?

-Es mi águila gigante... Oye... Nunca te vi por aquí.

-Mmm no es que... Soy una eh... Comerciante.

-¿Y tu barco donde esta?

-Esta eh... Por ahí. Seee. En... El puerto.

-... Aja. Cambiando de tema ¿Eres un zombi? Digo por el tono de piel, tengo una amiga que tiene la piel verdosa ¿O que eres? ¿Te estoy molestando?

-Oh, por los dioses.

Davion se posó en la entrada del pueblo descansando después de revisar dos veces el mercado y los edificios sin resultado. No había señales de Purist ni de los demás. Por un momento pensó lo peor, la tormenta era muy fiera y difícil de salir vivo de ella. Él, Garret y Drow tuvieron mucha suerte. Davion sacó de la manga una barra de arroz que había robado ya que no comió desde la mañana. Al pasar unos minutos, vio desde donde ellos vinieron a un pequeño grupo que aparentaba correr.

-... No... ¿Purist?

Davion divisó a su amigo y a Geralt y al Príncipe que huían de algo. Sus armaduras estaban sucias y desgarradas sin contar con armas, que seguro las perdieron en la tormenta. Purist y el brujo pasaron corriendo al lado suyo y solo quedando el Príncipe mirándolo.

-¡Están vivos!

-No por mucho Davion... ¡Ya vienen!

-Eh espera ¿Que?

Ambos veían como un numeroso grupo de piratas corría hacia ellos, con sus espadas moviéndolas por el aire amenazando con acabar con sus vidas.

Ya los cuatro juntos se amontonaron en el medio del mercado, asustando a los civiles y a los comerciantes. Ellos buscaron refugio al ver a los bravos piratas acercarse. Los cuatro agarraron lo necesario para defenderse, luego se juntaron la arquera y el ladrón, que saltó del techo hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Luego todos juntos y firmes esperaron la ofensiva pirata.

Una bola de fuego impacto a la primera horda enemiga que provino desde arriba. Una chica de pelo largo y color violeta, morena y confiada, sonrió para luego seguir lanzando bolas de fuego a los enemigos. Los seis aprovecharon el contraataque atacando con puños y palos a los piratas, luego de eso, tomaron sus armas comenzando una verdadera pelea. El Príncipe se entendía con Davion, ambos combinaron sus ataques con resultados positivos. El brujo y Purist junto con Drow y Garret embistieron por los flancos y con la chica morena apoyándolos desde el techo. La batalla duró poco, los piratas al ser superados por tan solo siete, se reagruparon y huyeron de Scuttle Town. La muchedumbre entera alabó y gritó de felicidad al ver que la amenaza había terminado, felicitando a los siete heroes. Entre el júbilo, la chica saltó hacia los seis saludando amigablemente con su mano.

-Hola y gracias por lo que hicieron... Soy Shantae, encantada de conocerlos.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

¡Nuevo capítulo! Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: La séptima integrante

Después de haber caminado unos minutos, los seis junto con la chica que ayudó en la pelea, fueron hasta la casa. Shantae los recibió con amabilidad, hasta hizo que su pequeña casa ubicada en la playa se haga grande. La chica les preguntó todo tipo de cosas, de donde eran, como se conocieron y como llegaron aquí. Geralt y el Príncipe se miraron. Le contaron que vienen a recuperar un imperio tomado a la fuerza, que pasaron de una emboscada, por una prisión y hasta llegar a pelear en alta mar. Shantae se sorprendió al escuchar la semejante cruzada haciendo que se le dibuje una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-Contándolo parece una grande aventura pero estuvimos a punto de morir. Fue suerte encontrar este lugar. -Purist extendió sus brazos.

-Ahora pasemos a ti ¿Que eres? Vi que tiraste fuego de tus manos. -La arquera le dirigió la palabra a la chica.

-Eh soy una medio genio.

-¿Puedes conceder deseos? -Preguntó Davion a lo que Shantae se rió.

-Tengo poderes especiales si pero no puedo hacer que aparezca oro de mis manos. Pero puedo transformarme en animales y sé manejar una espada muy bien. Pero lo que me intriga ¿Estamos a salvo? Quiero decir, si tú Principe estás aquí, entonces vendrán aquí...

-Temo que si Shantae, si vienen aquí. Vamos a defender el lugar. -Contestó el joven de Persia.

-Risky Boots estará deseosa por tener tu cabeza... ¡Oh! Perdón. Ella es una pirata, somos enemigas.

-Creo que ya se donde quieres llegar. -Habló Purist con tono preocupado. -Piensas que si nosotros sobrevivimos a la tormenta, Los piratas que nos acorralaron en altamar también, y se unirán con esa Risky Boots. Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, hay que preparar la defensa de Scuttle Town.

-¡Si! ¿Eres adivino? Pero primero tienen que tener armas... Y ya se a quien pedirle. -Shantae se levantó de la silla alegremente.

.

-¿Así que ellos son los héroes del mercado? ¡Que grata sorpresa!

Aquel hombre los recibió con amabilidad sabiendo que ellos fueron los responsables de acabar con los piratas en el mercado. Mimic, así se hacía llamar. Intercambió palabras con Purist que al parecer se llevaban bien con tan solo minutos de conocerse. Shantae alegremente mostraba a los invitados artefactos avanzados para la vida cotidiana.

-No veo nada. Solo cosas brillantes. -Habló Garret observando un talismán de oro.

-¿Con que vamos a defender Scuttle Town, tirándole mapas? -Decía Drow Ranger estando con un mapa en mano.

-Tengo armas antiguas. Tengo espadas que seguro ustedes les darán buen uso. -Dijo Mimic tras irse por un momento. Luego regresó con espadas inundadas en polvo. -Si lo sé, las descuidé un poco.

-Servirán. -Geralt solo dijo eso.

-No soy buena con la espada. -Murmuró la arquera tomando una cimitarra.

-Por esta vez tendrás que acercarte. -Le contestó el ladrón agarrando dos dagas.

-Ahora tenemos que preparar la defensiva contra esa tal Risky Boots y probablemente a Miss Fortune y Gangplank. Imagina esos tres piratas sometiendo este pueblo de pescadores a sus caprichos. Persia esperará, ahora estamos aquí. Pelearemos.

Geralt tras terminar de hablar, alzó la espada a lo alto y sus pares lo siguieron.

Los preparativos contra los piratas comenzaron. Scuttle Town parecía una fortaleza con el movimiento que tenía. Los héroes junto con Shantae y las personas, preparaban trampas entre las calles y el mercado. El puerto somo había un barco lo bastante para aumentar la defensa contra un posible ataque marítimo. Purist y Davion trajeron con la ayuda de las personas que conocieron, Bolo y Sky que prestaron su ayuda, a remolcar cañones al barco.

-Escucha Davion, yo estaré en el barco. El muchacho aquél parece rápido, lo tendré conmigo. También vendrá Drow. No te pido que te conviertas en dragón pero si la situación cambia... Hazlo.

-Pero Purist amigo, viste anteriormente lo que el dragón hizo. Casi mata a Drow y a ti y a mi para siempre. Haré lo posible por no convertirme en esa cosa.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. -Dijo el pelirrojo dándole palmadas a Davion. Luego de eso, llamó al chico. -¡Chico! Bolo ¿No? Vendrás conmigo, estarás aquí en el barco. Tendremos que ser como un rayo a la hora de pelear.

-Eh okey señor pero no me electrocutaré ¿Verdad?

.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Geralt con el Príncipe, Shantae y Drow Ranger ponían barricadas en las zonas menos transitadas del pueblo, con somo teniendo acceso a las principales calles y teniendo como blanco fácil a los invasores. El brujo y el joven príncipe intercambiaban palabras respecto a la pequeña chica.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea en meterla en combate?

-Según ella salvó al mundo muchas veces, Geralt. Si lo que viste cuando nos ayudó antes servirá ahora.

-Puede ser fuerte pero me preocupa que muera joven. Apenas es una pequeña niña. -Dijo el brujo mirándola.

-¿Con esas curvas? No creó... ¡Auch!

-Cálmate Príncipe. Estaré con ella por si se preocupan tanto.

-De acuerdo. Luego de todo esto nos reuniremos juntos y nos organizaremos de acuerdo a nuestras ideas. -Dijo Geralt con tono serio.

.

Ya con Scuttle Town bien protegida por tierra y mar, los seis junto con Shantae, sus amigos y Mimic se reunieron en la taberna sentados frente a una mesa redonda con bebidas y comida mientras todo el pueblo veía las decisiones de aquella gente.

-Purist: Tú, Bolo, Drow y Shantae estarán en el barco atacando desde el mar. Si ves que te acorralan o te ves superado, vuelve al puerto. Sky: Tendrás que protegernos desde el cielo con Wrench. Tirarás unas bolsas con pólvora. Jugarás dos papeles, apoyar a Purist y apoyarnos a nosotros. Ahora, el Príncipe, yo, Garret y... ¿Rotty? -La nombrada afirmó con su cabeza y una sonrisa. -Nosotros nos encargaremos de defender la puerta principal por sí llegan primero por tierra. Mimic se quedará protegiendo a las personas en tu taller. Y Davion... Tú eres la defensa final. No quiero presionarte lo sé pero, si llega a pasar...

Davion solamente se lo quedó viendo sin decir nada. Luego de eso, Geralt se levantó de la silla e inició la defensa del pueblo. Cada uno tomaba sus lugares respectivos para recibir con todo a los piratas.

.

La noche llegó con un cielo despejado, las estrellas y la luna llena iluminaban con su luz a Scuttle Town. El barco se encontraba varado cerca del puerto. Con Purist sosteniendo el mango de su espada con una mano y la otra sostenía el timón. Drow a su lado, observaba cada rincón donde podría aparecer uno o varios barcos siendo ella la responsable de avisarle al capitán Furiatrueno. Bolo y Shantae mantenían los cañones listos para disparar, teniendo a mano las cargas explosivas.

Davion desde una torre podía divisar a Geralt, el Príncipe y Garret circulando cerca de la entrada principal con sus espadas a la orden de ataque. El caballero escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras, era Rotty Tops trayendo consigo comida y agua para él. Ella la dejó en un rincón y se puso a su lado, también viendo Scuttle Town desde la torre.

-Escuché que te puedes transformar en un dragón ¿Es cierto eso? Guau, que genial sería ver eso en acción... Oh lo siento si te molesto. Parece que no quieres tocar ese tema, vi como mirabas a Geralt.

-Puedo hacerlo pero no sabría si volvería a ser yo.

-Perooo ¿Te controla? -Quiso saber Rotty.

-Es como si dos mentes convivieran en un solo cuerpo.

-¡Uf! Las mentes que controlo entonces... Perdón me fui de tema. -La chica se rascó la cabeza. -Algún día tendrás que pelear contra ese "dragón" que llevas dentro.

-Nos conocemos muy poco como para dar consejos.

-Creo que... También tienes que manejar ese carácter y socializarte un poquitito mas. -Dijo Rotty animadamente.

Desde abajo Garret podía ver como la chica zombi reía junto con el caballero y luego se unieron Geralt y el Príncipe.

-¿Creen que la chica peleara?

-No lo sé Garret, tal vez la podríamos usar como carnada. Dijo que ayudaría si pero ¿Lanzarse al combate? La despedazarán.

-Seee, en eso tienes razón Geralt. Pobre gente la de aquí, por nuestra culpa tienen que esconderse. O mejor dicho, por mi culpa. Pensándolo bien yo tendría que ser la carnada, es a mi a quien quieren esos piratas.

-Nadie será carnada de nadie, Príncipe. Ahora solo queda concentrarnos y pelear por la gente de aquí. -Geralt dejó de mirar y se encaminó a la puerta principal.

.

Sky con Wrench bajo su mano planeaba por todo el rincón de Scuttle Town vigilando cada rincón. A lo mejor por tierra, pudo divisar antorchas acompañado por numerosos hombres armados con espadas, lanzas hasta armas de fuego grandes y pequeñas al grito de guerra. Y por el mar divisó un gran barco con lo que esperaba ella y los demás, Risky Boots al mando junto con Gangplank. Con la tripulación compuesta por hombres fuertes y tinkerbats. Sky a todo pulmón, avisó a los demás.

El barco maniobrado por Purist, Bolo, Shantae y Drow Ranger se enfrentarían cara a cara la numerosa tripulación del barco enemigo y sus tres capitanes.

-No puede ser, sobrevivió a la tormenta. -Dijo Purist aumentando la velocidad del navío.

-¡¿No crees que será un suicidio ir tras ellos?! -Le gritó la arquera.

-¡Los distraeré! ¡Al ser éste barco mas ligero que aquel podemos bombardearlos desde lejos y mantener una distancia segura! ¡Adelante marineros!

-¡Ya oyeron al capitán locura! -Gritó Bolo cargando el cañón con Shantae.

Purist Furiatrueno ordenó abrir fuego al barco pirata, llenándolo de agujeros y eliminando de a poco a los piratas. Risky furiosa al ver su querida nave siendo asediada por tan solo cuatro personas, su honor tomó el mando. Siguió al pequeño barco entre amenazas e insultos.

.

A los cañonazos destruían de a poco la barricada, estando tan cerca de desplomar la puerta principal. Geralt, Garret, el Príncipe ahora junto con Davion a su lado, esperaron la oleada. Sky con sus bombas hacía todo lo posible para que no ingresen pero ni eso funcionaba. Abrieron fuego y a la vez destruyeron la única entrada. Los piratas avanzaron siendo recibidos por un fuerte empujón de Davion y éste arrojó fuego de su boca, incendiando unos cuantos. Los demás desde sus posiciones esquivaban y contraatacaban las espadas enemigas. La fuerza de los piratas aumentaba haciendo que los cuatro retrocedieran unos pasos.

-¡Davion agárrame de los pies!

-¡¿Que QUÉ?!

-¡AGÁRRAME Y GIRA!

Obedeciendo al Príncipe, el caballero siguió su consejo y comenzó a girar. El joven se puso rígido y su espada también. El movimiento cumplió con su deber, ellos ultimaron una carga enemiga de gran tamaño. Ese movimiento obligó a Geralt y Garret pelear contra los piratas que querían flanquear los lados. Eliminando con esfuerzo los cuatro podían mantener a raya a la oleada, no por mucho.

.

Risky Boots estaba muy cerca de Purist, siendo bombardeado violentamente por aquellos cañones de larga distancia. Una carga destruyó los mástiles del pequeño barco dejándolo sin poder alejarse. Purist se dio cuenta que la única manera de poder sobrevivir era pelear. A los gritos advirtió a sus compañeros que se preparen para la batalla. Risky riendo complacida se acercó, chocando con el dañado barco. Los piratas y tinkerbats abordaban a la nave y éstos eran recibidos por las espadas de Furiatrueno y sus compañeros. Gangplank cruzó miradas con el pelirrojo y como un felino, alzó su pistola disparando y dándole en el hombro a Purist. Shantae se mantenía detrás de Drow Ranger protegiendo su retaguardia lo mismo que Bolo. Al ver que el pelirrojo combatía débilmente con aquel pirata enorme y peligroso, éstos no dudaron en ayudarlo. Se movieron entre las espadas del enemigo, esquivando y contraatacando. Llegando a Purist, Gangplank aumentó su fuerza al igual que Risky Boots, que con sus tinkerbats aumentaron el numero.

.

Geralt, Garret, el Príncipe y Davion se encontraban cansados peleando no con sus cuerpos si no con sus espíritus. Sus músculos no podían aguantar otra embestida enemiga. Ahora los piratas recibían apoyo de Miss Fortune, aumentando la moral de sus hombres. Los cuatro guerreros usaban su entorno como arma, arrojando vasijas de porcelana, sillas, frutas hasta gallinas.

-Ésta ciudad ahora nos pertenece, no queremos tu cabeza Príncipe, con el oro de aquí nos alcanza para mil vidas. ¡No pueden ganar!

Miss Fortune ordenó el último ataque y sus hombres cargaron con todo. Botellas de vidrio estallaron y con ella se produjo fuego, envolviendo a unos cuantos piratas al mismo tiempo. Rotty desde la torre arrojó más botellas con un líquido inflamable desarmando la linea enemiga y dejándola débil. Los cuatro guerreros aprovecharon la ayuda de la chica, cargaron contra los piratas y eliminando a cada uno que se cruzara en su camino.

.

Sky con Wrench bajó en picada contra el barco de Risky Boots, arrojando bombas y destruyendo todo a su paso. Repitió la maniobra aérea unas cuantas veces hasta que los cañones queden hechos trizas por las explosiones y el fuego. Los barcos se envolvieron en llamas haciendo que tanto los piratas y los tinkerbats salten al agua fría. Gangplank siguió peleando contra Purist y los demás,ateniéndolos a raya con su espada. Sky planeó una última maniobra aérea, su mano rebalsaba de bombas. Bajó en picada y las arrojó. El barco estalló en pedazos. Risky gritó de furia al ver su navío siendo devorado por el agua lentamente. Lo que no vio venir fue una bola de fuego arrojada por Shantae. Gangplank fue derrotado por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bolo, sorprendiéndolo por detrás. La defensa del mar fue exitosa.

.

En tierra la batalla seguía. Miss Fortune no se rendía tan fácilmente por tan solo cuatro hombres y una chica. Cargó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del Príncipe. Al disparar, la bala impactó en la mesa que Davion usaba como escudo. Luego cargó contra la pirata golpeándola con toda su fuerza, desmayándola con terrible golpe. La defensa por mar y tierra tuvo éxito. Scuttle Town estaba a salvo.

.

Risky Boots, Miss Fortune y Gangplank se encontraban atados de manos y pies junto con sus hombres. Siendo llevados por los guardias y los nuevos héroes de Scuttle Town. Shantae meneaba su cadera gozando la derrota de su eterna rival, que la veía con ira al igual que aquellos piratas. Por unos momentos todos los hombres, hasta Geralt veían como la pequeña genio bailaba. Un chasquido por parte de Drow Ranger los sacó de esa distracción.

-Tapen sus bocas, babosos. Se les está cayendo saliva.

-Bah Drow por favor, es muy... Atractivamente... genial ver como Shantae festeja... ¡Auch! -Se quejó el Príncipe después de recibir un golpe de la arquera.

Luego de eso, la gente de Scuttle Town festejó con una fiesta que duró toda la noche. Todos se merecían un descanso. Hubo concurso de comida, hasta de baile siendo Shantae la ganadora (por experiencia) hasta quien podía aguantar tantos litros de cerveza, siendo Davion el vencedor. La fiesta continuó hasta el amanecer y con el nuevo día, los seis agradecieron el alimento y el barco nuevo que se les entregó. Mimic les entregó armas recién forjadas para la misión que se tenía pendiente. El Príncipe agradeció con todo su corazón.

-Una pregunta ¿Donde está Shantae? -Quiso saber Geralt.

-Esta eh no pudo venir. La cerveza que bebió le cayó mal. -Dijo Bolo Sky algo nerviosa.

-Pero si ella... Bueno, que lástima. Manden saludos de nuestra parte y gracias por todo.

-No agradezcas Príncipe. Nosotros les damos las gracias por defender Scuttle Town. ¡Suerte en su viaje! -Mimic los despidió con un enorme abrazo.

-¡Hasta pronto Davion! -Saludó Rotty Tops agitando su mano al caballero. Éste también se despidió disimulando sus nervios.

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense! -Gritó Bolo al ver el barco alejarse.

Scuttle Town despedía a los seis hasta que su visión los perdió.

.

La noche llegó. El mar estaba tranquilo. El barco navegaba como si estuviera volando sobre las nubes. Purist dejó que el viento los llevase. Garret se acercó hasta los barriles de comida sacando uno de ellos una manzana. Él se apoyó en un barril y sin querer lo tiró. Un pequeño quejido se escuchó dentro de él. Garret pensó que era una rata, se acercó y sacó la tapa solo para quedar paralizado por unos momentos al ver a la mismísima Shantae dentro. Ella solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.

-Cuando recupere Persia tengo que poner a Scuttle Town como aliada y ciudad protegida bajo mi reino.

-O poner un puesto ahí. Podrías enviar tropas para entrenar a la gente de ahí. ¿No Príncipe?

-Además de pescar creo que también tienen que saber pelear. Creo que tienes razón Drow... ¿Eh? ¿Porqué Garret trae ese barril junto con Davion? -Geralt se levantó curioso.

-Ehhh escuchen todos, tenemos un nuevo tripulante... ¡Sal! -Dijo el ladrón mientras sacaba la tapa del barril.

Shantae asomó la cabeza lentamente siendo observada por los demás. Todos se acercaron hasta el barril, rodeando a la genio que aún nerviosa sonreía.

-Antes que me juzguen quiero decirles algo: Ustedes salvaron Scuttle Town y si no fuera por su presencia no hubiéramos sobrevivido. Ya tengo suficiente con una pirata. Y como parte de paga estoy aquí para ayudar. Me infiltré porque seguro no querían que vaya con ustedes. Y si no aceptan mi ayuda sería muy maleducado de su parte, en especial del Príncipe.

Los seis cruzaron miradas. Estaban muy lejos de Scuttle Town como para llevar a Shantae de vuelta. Por un lado tenía razón, tenía valor y lo demostró peleando con cuerpo y alma en la batalla con tan solo siendo una chica. Lo único que lamentaban era por su edad, era muy joven y los seis lo sabían. No había marcha atrás. Cada unos posó sus ojos en el Príncipe hasta Shantae. Ella vio como la mano de aquel joven se acercó. Y la genio respondió eso como una forma de ser parte de grupo.

-Bienvenida al equipo, Shantae.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Nuevo capitulo! Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: El regreso

Persia. Desde que el Príncipe huyó, su magnificencia seguía siendo inviolable. Los palacios, el mercado hasta el castillo y el puerto seguían tal como estaba. Con el riesgo de ser capturados por el enemigo, los siete se bajaron lejos del muelle, continuando el camino por tierra o mejor dicho, por arena. El Príncipe extrañó el clima de su lugar, caluroso con los vientos frescos. Al llegar la noche, tuvieron que refugiarse en una cueva que habían encontrado en una zona rocosa, siendo un lugar seguro para pasar el tiempo. Mientras los demás preparaban fuego y la comida, Shantae junto con Garret fueron hasta las murallas de Babilonia. Adentrándose en las sombras, ellos vieron un grupo de guerreros con armaduras oxidadas. Tenían forma humana pero no se acercaban. Eran demonios rojos. La gente era sometida a la violencia por parte de esas horribles cosas. Con precaución bajaron por las murallas y regresaron a la cueva.

El fuego cocinaba un par de pollos siendo vigilados por Purist, que era el encargado de cocinar. Geralt comió pan mojándolo en la sopa caliente que había en la hoya olla al igual que los demás. Vieron que el ladrón y la genio regresaron un poco agitados. Davion les entregó agua.

-Pudimos verlos de cerca. Son demonios. -Dijo Garret.

-¡Si! Tienen cuernos y sus cabezas estaban prendidas fuego. ¿Que ser tan maligno puede controlarlos? -Shantae tembló de miedo.

-¿Enserio? No tengo ni la menor idea de quien puede ser el que comanda eso. ¿Vieron algo más? -Quiso saber el Príncipe.

-Sólo eso. Si intentamos recuperar el imperio, moriremos al instante. Nosotros apenas pudimos infiltrarnos. -Garret siguió tomando agua. -Imagina si entramos a lo loco. Las flechas nos caerán como lluvia de verano. A menos que tengas un plan para entrar en silencio.

-Si los pasajes secretos no fueron descubiertos aún, tenemos una pequeña ventaja.

-Espera espera espera... ¿Pasaje secreto? ¿Porqué no usaste eso para poder llegar al causante de eso Príncipe? -Dijo Drow Ranger molesta.

-Estaban invadiendo ¿Si? No podía hacer nada. A ver, hay dos pasajes: Uno en el muelle y otro entre las montañas. Ambos se usaron para escapar por si llegase a ocurrir una invasión. El muelle está muy bien vigilado, vimos esos barcos. El de las montañas tal vez no. Cuando pasó eso escapé por esa ruta. Si la suerte está de nuestro lado, intentaremos cruzar por ahí. -Informó el Príncipe.

-Eso será por la mañana, ahora tenemos que recuperar fuerzas. Al amanecer iniciaremos la travesía. -Decía Geralt tras agarrar una pata de pollo asado.

Los siete se concentraron en comer, tenían hambre y no habían digerido comida en todo el dia. Luego de una charla entre amigos, el fuego se apagó y con él, el sueño los dominó.

.

La mañana era calurosa, apenas el Sol se asomó y ya se sentía que iba a hacer un dia con mucho calor. Los Siete atravesaron un corto desierto hasta llegar a las montañas. El Príncipe como lo había dejado, la entrada ahora era mucho mas grande de lo que recordaba. Podía entrar un ejército completo por el túnel. Geralt recomendó estar atentos ante cualquier emboscada. Davion agarró dos ramas y las envolvió en tela, luego escupió fuego de su boca. El grupo ahora tenían antorchas para iluminar el camino oscuro. Al adentrarse aún más en la cueva las rocas aparecían picadas, como si el trabajo de un hombre lo hizo.

-¿Habrán descubierto este pasaje? -Geralt alumbró las rocas.

El grupo siguió caminando viendo por donde pisaban. Se podía oír agua a poca distancia. Se acercaron y era un lago dentro de la montaña, con una desembocadura hacia el mar. Mientras los demás organizaban para cruzarlo, Shantae se arrodilló y sumergió sus manos en la transparente agua. Bebió unos cuantos sorbos y luego sumergió su cara, mojándose para despabilarse. Detrás suyo escuchó unas piedras moviéndose, se dió vuelta y encontró un par de soldados a punta de lanza amenazando con matarla si se mueve. Los demás también fueron emboscados de la misma forma. El número de esos soldados aumentó considerablemente, rodeándolos con sus espadas y lanzas.

-¡Lo sabía! -Gritó el ladrón.

-¡Todos atentos! -Alzó la voz el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh maldición! -El Príncipe pateó la tierra.

-¿Hermano? -Dijo una voz por detrás de los soldados.

Un hombre de armadura oxidada de pelo negro y corto, con su rostro dominado por la sorpresa, corría a los soldados con sus manos hasta llegar al centro. El Príncipe dejó de lado la preocupación y éste sonrió de oreja a orejas por ver a esa persona.

-¡MALIK!

-¡HERMANO!

-¡Maldito niño salvaje estás vivo!

-¡Y coleanlo grandote!

Los soldados bajaron las armas y el grupo se miraron entre ellos confundidos. Veían como el tal Malik y el Príncipe se estrechaban sus manos y se golpeaban sus espaldas.

-Pensé que habías muerto cuando invadieron el lugar.

-Pude escapar por este lugar hace tiempo... ¡Ah! Ellos son mis amigos. Malik, te presento a Geralt, Garret, Drow, Davion, Purist y Shantae. Chicos, el es mi hermano Malik. -Los seis saludaron aún confundidos.

-Tengo mucho que contarte, no te imaginas las cosas que pasaron cuando venía hasta acá.

-Seguro que si hermano. Tambien tendrán hambre, síganme. Es un gusto verte otra vez maldito niño.

Ahora con un grupo de soldados y el hermano del Príncipe, Malik, los siete eran llevados aún mas adentro de la cueva. Era una guarida dentro de las montañas donde resguardaba una pequeña resistencia compuesta por los sobrevivientes de la invasión. Había familias y lo que quedaba del ejército persa. Allí la multitud al ver de nuevo al Príncipe se quedaron viéndolo y sintiendo un valor que crecía en su interior. Luego de todo eso, se dignaron a comer. Los siete entraron a la carpa real, donde Malik tenia planos de Babilonia sobre una mesa y una botella de vino a medio tomar. Garret agarró la botella bebiendo un gran sorbo, después la compartió con Drow, Davion y amagó a Shantae, haciendo que ésta se quejara.

-Eres una niña, no puedes tomar esto.

-Oh vamos, un sorbito Garret. No seas malito con tu amiga Shantae.

-... No.

-¿Te preocupa que no le pase nada? -Dijo Davion con la botella de vino en su mano.

-¡Ah! Cállate.

-¿Nervioso? -Drow atinó a decirle eso.

Garret se puso nervioso y su capucha ocultaba su rubor. Haciendo que se rieran de él, hasta Shantae.

Por otra parte El Príncipe contó todo lo que pasó a su hermano Malik. Su encuentro con el brujo y la arquera. Su aprisionamiento en la Ciudad. El encuentro con Purist y Davion y la defensa de Scuttle Town.

-Eso es impresionante hermano y a ustedes gracias por protegerlo. -Agradeció Malik a Geralt y a Purist. -Pero ahora viene el verdadero desafío: Recuperar Persia. Hace mucho nos invadió un enemigo que apareció de las sombras. No es un reino no, éste es peor.

-¿Quien es? -El Príncipe preguntó.

-Doom. Un demonio caído. No se sabe mucho de él pero lo que si se es que quiere las Arenas del Tiempo. Si, lo que usaste hace mucho. Pero no sabía como usarlo así que quería atraparte a toda costa ni tampoco se para que propósito. -Malik apoyó su mano en el hombro del Príncipe con miedo.

-Así que Miss Fortune, Risky Boots, Gangplank y el señor de la Ciudad querían capturarte. ¿Que puedes decirme de ese Doom? ¿Tiene alguna debilidad? -Quiso saber más Geralt.

-Intenté acercarme cuando nos atacó pero casi pierdo la vida. Lo que estamos haciendo ahora es cavar hasta donde termina la cueva y ahí salir hasta la armería. Con eso los soldados tomarían la mitad del reino y podemos pelear contra lo que queda del ejército y llegar hasta Doom. Y ahí se decidirá el destino de Persia. -Dijo Malik mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-Necesitamos varias ideas, tampoco quieres perder hombres cuando entren. Hay que... Pensar bien. -Purist observó los planos de Babilonia con discreción y estrategia.

Durante una charla que llevó todo el dia entre Malik, Purist, Geralt y El Príncipe, se decidió una manera de entrar. Cayendo la noche, los soldados persas se preparaban para la guerra de mañana, al igual que los siete y Malik. Los herreros y armeros forjaban armas para todos, escudos y lanzas de acero. Había mucho movimiento en la cueva.

Cuando la luna se alzó en la noche al igual que las estrellas, Davion el caballero, salía al exterior dejando atrás la cueva. Agarró su nuevo escudo y espada, se puso un bolso de cuero y caminó.

-Estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un ejército de demonios y ¿Te vas? -Dijo Purist saliendo de la cueva.

-Purist, sabes lo que va a pasar. No quiero transformarme en otro enemigo más. -Contestó sin darse vuelta.

-Necesitamos al dragón ahora mas que nada... Sé que no quieres lastimarnos y con razones, pero lo que te hace falta es compañía, amigos, más amigos. Era por eso que nos unimos a esta travesía, para que entres en contacto con gente, ademas de ayudar al Príncipe.

-Gracias por pensar en mí Purist pero... No quiero otro accidente. El dragón casi mata a Drow, no quiero que esa bestia intente matar a más amigos míos.

-Lo entiendo... Davion... Si no regreso... Quiero que cuides a mis plantas y que mantengas la casa limpia.

Davion sólo asentó, luego cabizbajo se marchó lentamente por la arena, desapareciendo entre la noche árabe. Purist regresó a la cueva y se llevó una sorpresa, los demás estaban escuchando. Después de cruzar miradas, Furiatrueno se encaminó hacia dentro. Luego lo siguieron el Príncipe, Geralt, Garret y Shantae. La última que regresó a la cueva fue Drow. Ella lamentó la partida de Davion soltando un suspiro. Después de eso, regresó adentro.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. ¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8: Doom

Los demonios al ver tres personas sospechosas frente a las enormes puertas de Babilonia fueron alertados con trompetas. Corrieron por las murallas con arcos y flechas. Frente a la entrada se encontraban Geralt con Garret y el Príncipe encadenado de manos. Las puertas se abrieron revelando una enorme cantidad de monstruos con armaduras y armados con espadas. Éstos rodearon a los tres y un demonio se les acercó, apartando a sus pares.

-Eh capturamos al Príncipe, queremos nuestra recompensa. -Gritó Geralt seriamente.

El demonio se lo quedó viendo y luego puso su vista en en ladrón, que se mantenía tranquilo siendo la segunda vez que veía un monstruo muy cerca suyo. El demoníaco ser dejó paso y los tres pudieron entrar. El trio era escoltado por feroces criaturas demoníacas hasta el Palacio Real. Lo que quedaba de el. Las estructuras se encontraban en un muy la estado. Debió ser por el ataque masivo de Doom y sus tropas. El trio subió las escaleras, eran unos cuantos escalones arriba.

-Creo que es la novena vez que digo que este plan sería una locura. -Garret murmuró con cuidado.

-Si tenías uno mucho mejor lo hubieras compartido con todos ¿Que querías? ¿Atacar los muros con apenas un cuarto del ejercito persa? -Geralt respondió de la misma forma.

-Otro menos riesgoso. Nuestras vidas como las del Príncipe están a punto de morir. Si sobrevivimos, si es lo que hacemos, con lo que me paguen haré un acto generoso.

-Ya cállense los dos. Recuerden el plan. -El joven Príncipe apenas ladeó su cabeza para responderles de manera cautelosa.

Los tres acompañados por varios demoníacos seres, llegaron hasta la sala principal, donde la familia real recibía a los visitantes y mensajeros. Sentado en el trono, con su alas llameantes, su poderosa presencia y su espada en un rincón, el responsable de la caída de Babilonia y se levantó limitándose a quedarse quieto, no sin antes agarrar su afilada arma. Doom, el demonio, los recibió. Con solo mirar a sus soldados, éstos cerrar la puerta por donde entraron, dejando somos a él, al Príncipe y a sus captores.

-El Príncipe de Persia al fin... Es mío. -Doom se acercaba lentamente.

-Eh señor eh demonio. O quieres que te llame Doom o... Doom. -El Príncipe como siempre quería romper la tención.

-Dijeron que eras un charlatan, y ahora lo estoy confirmando.. -El demonio luego de responderle al joven, miró a sus captores.

-Lo atrapamos por eh... Las Tierras Altas. Él y yo lo seguimos dia y noche hasta que durmiera. Lo capturamos... Vivo. -Habló el brujo con su rostro serio.

-Escuchamos sobre la recompensa por la cabeza de este roñoso. -El Príncipe miró de reojo a Garret por lo que dijo. -¿De cuanto estamos hablando?

El demonio comenzó a reír de manera tenebrosa por aquella actuación. Los tres se miraron de manera inquietante. Doom podría aniquilarlos con tan solo alzar su espada, pensaban que era una clase de truco pero al ver que el demonio se limitó a reírse, continuaron.

-Ehh... Doom. -Insistió el ladrón.

-Sé lo que están haciendo, no hace falta todo este circo pero... Me sorprende las pelotas que hay que tener para hacer lo que ustedes hacen. ¿Están arriesgando sus cuellos por éste tipo? ¿Les prometió paga? Pero no tuvieron en cuenta de algo ¿Vivirán? Por su puesto que no.

-Es por eso... Que no vinimos solos. -El Príncipe sonrió.

Una explosión se hizo escuchar del lado norte del Palacio Real, los gritos acompañados del chirriante sonido de las espadas chocando con otras, despertó la furia del demonio.

-¡¿Que es lo que hicieron?!

Doom blandió su espada flamante a los tres, sin poder darles. Ellos retrocedieron unos pasos, liberaron al Príncipe de sus ataduras. Geralt le entregó una de sus espadas y junto con Garret, se prepararon para enfrentar al demonio.

.

Los ejércitos persas al mando de Malik se vieron cara a cara con las hordas demoníacas. Chocando las espadas y lanzas disminuyendo el número de cada bando. Purist se abrió paso por sus aliados, hasta llegar a Malik, éste junto con la genio y la arquera ultimaban al enemigo que se acercaban, manteniendo la posición por el momento.

-¡Purist!

-¡Malik!

Ambos se pusieron espalda con espada comenzando a contraatacar. Uno daba martillazos y el otro espadazos. La arquera eliminaba con sus flechas heladas a los arqueros que aumentaban su número de una manera acelerada. Shantae no podía hacer mucho, su magia podía mantener a raya a los demonios pero éstos aguantaban hasta los martillazos de Purist. El ejército persa disminuía su numero ante los poderosos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia del enemigo invasión. Solo un milagro podía cambiar el rumbo de la batalla.

.

Doom embistió contra Garret lanzándolo contra la pared y haciéndolo que pierda el conocimiento. Quedaron en pie el Príncipe y Geralt. Ellos aferraron sus manos en el mango de sus espadas. Se posicionaron para recibir el ataque del demonio.

-Te pido algo Príncipe... No mueras. -Murmuró el brujo seriamente.

-¡¿Para que me quieres con vida?! -Atinó a decirle el joven persa.

-Para reiniciar el tiempo, quiero volver al pasado y asesinar a mis compadres y a la vez el mismísimo mundo. No solo seré el rey de los reinos de arriba, sino también de este malogrado mundo. ¡Para eso!

Doom saltó hasta el Príncipe. Él esquivó la espada de manera ágil rodando por el suelo. Logró darle en la pierna dándole una oportunidad al brujo para seguir atacando. Geralt clavó su espada en el brazo del demonio, produciéndole un dolor inmenso.

-Fue un error hacer eso.

Doom con su brazo sano, golpeó al brujo y lo atacó, tajándole el pecho hasta romperle la armadura. La carne ahora expuesta, comenzó a salir sangre a mares. El demonio aprovechando el momento, lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó al trono.

-¡GERALT!

El Príncipe furioso saltó por encima del girando en círculos con la espada. Pudo herir al demonio en la espalda, su parte menos protegida. Garret quedó fuera de combate. Geralt se estaba desangrando. Sólo quedaban el Príncipe y Doom de pie.

.

Fueron rodeados. Ahora contaban con todo su cuerpo y alma para salir adelante. Malik ordenó a sus hombres que se defendieran con todo lo que tenían. Purist tenia dos flechas clavadas en su pecho, solo una pudo traspasar la armadura. Drow usaba solamente su arco como defensa y Shantae se encontraba exhausta por el uso excesivo de su magia. El enemigo se encontraba a pasos de masacrar a Malik y sus fuerzas de combate. Lo único que no notaron que desde el cielo, se acercaba rápidamente algo. Se escucharon un batir de alas. Un rugido de una bestia de pesadillas. Luego de eso, el fuego lanzado de sus fauces, inició un infierno. Purist Furiatrueno gritó de felicidad al ver a Davion convertido en dragón, prendiendo fuego a los adversarios. Los arqueros ahora tenían un serio problema alado. Malik al ver el sorpresivo apoyo del caballero, ordenó un poderoso contraataque. Sus fuerzas de combate comenzaron a sentirse motivados por la ayuda de Davion que eliminó a la mayoría de los arqueros y a las amenazantes torres. Los demonios y las fuerzas persas ahora estaban a la par.

.

El Príncipe no podía seguir luchando. Doom tenía la ventaja en la pelea. Su cuerpo aguantaba los veloces ataques del joven por su increíble armadura. Sabia que su punto débil era atacar por atrás pero era muy difícil llegar hasta ahí. Doom lo mantenía a raya

-Ríndete o únete a mi, Príncipe. Podrás gobernar a mi lado como mi heraldo y comandarás legiones y legiones infinitas de no muertos que responderán a tus ordenes sin pensarlo.

-¡Nunca se cumplirá! ¡Mataste mucha gente! ¡Mi gente!

-Una pérdida necesaria, Príncipe. Es la ley de gobernar. Con el tiempo sabrás que un hombre no vale nada si no tiene un propósito.

-¡Es por eso que tiene una vida para encontrar su destino!

El Príncipe intercambió espadazos con Doom, siendo éste el vencedor. El joven retrocedió unos pasos atrás. El demonio aprovechando eso, saltó hacia adelante y dio una patada, derribando al Príncipe. Puso encima su pie, aplastándolo y haciéndolo que suelte la espada por el dolor. Doom veía como el Príncipe ahora luchaba por respirar.

-¡Ríndete ahora o verás como mato con mis garras a tus amigos!

-¡Nooo!

-¡Príncipe!

Garret clavó sus dagas en la espalda del demonio. Éste gritó de dolor al sentir el acero perforando sus huesos. El ladrón comenzó a correr al ver que Doom posó sus ojos en él. El Príncipe ahora liberado, se levantó del suelo con su espada en mano. Era el momento de terminar con esto. Garret acercó a Doom hasta los ventanales viendo las intenciones del joven persa. El Príncipe corrió con una desesperada velocidad y clavó la espada en el cuerpo del demonio, traspasando por completo su armadura.

-no... ¡No!... ¡NOOOO!

El Príncipe con todas sus fuerzas empujó a Doom hasta los ventanales. El cristal caía junto con el derrotado Doom, que se negaba al ser vencido por un humano. Su cuerpo hizo templar la tierra. Sus llamas de su cuerpo al igual que la de su espada, se apagaban. Sus acólitos viendo a su líder muerto en el suelo, comenzaron a huir. Los ejércitos persas los perseguían y con Davion aún siendo dragón también los apoyaba. Malik con los demás gritaron con todo su corazón que la batalla concluyó con una difícil victoria.

El Príncipe dejó de observar el cuerpo sin vida de Doom y fue corriendo hasta Garret, que trataba de despertar a Geralt. Tenía una enorme herida en el pecho. Su sangre no paraba de salir y su cuerpo se enfriaba de a poco. Ahora era el Príncipe que no quería que muera el brujo. Con el ladrón, ambos sentaron a Geralt en el trono tratando de que no pierda esta batalla de vida y muerte.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. ¡Último capítulo!

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 9: Los siete magníficos

Un mes después...

El Príncipe se acercaba a una tumba con una lápida, cerca del palacio. Pasaron semanas desde la caída de Doom y Persia se reconstruía pieza por pieza. El joven se arrodilló frente a la tumba y posó su mano en la lápida, mirándola con aprecio.

-Aquí estamos... Tú y yo. Recuperé Persia ¿Sabes? Estamos en casa. Malik está a la cabeza de tantas tareas que hay. Como desearía que estuvieras aquí.

-Está ahí, Príncipe.

-¿Como sabías que estaba aquí, Geralt?

-Tu hermano me dijo... Ella es. -Dijo lentamente el brujo mirando la lápida.

-Kahileena. Un viejo amor.

-Nunca hablaste de ella. Bueno, no puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Seguro estaría orgullosa de lo que hiciste. Ahora vámonos, la comida está lista.

Después de haber dejado flores sobre la tumba, el Príncipe y Geralt caminaron lentamente, ya que el brujo aún sentía esa herida en su pecho.

Después de comer, Malik organizó una fiesta, en la cual se festejaba a los nuevos aliados de Persia. También puso bajo su manto la ciudad de Scuttle Town siendo protectorado persa. Todos estaban felices.

Ya el grupo fue pagado con bolsas de oro, como había prometido el joven Príncipe. Ninguno aceptó la recompensa. Todo ese tiempo juntos era algo mas que oro y reliquias, era amistad. Los seis hasta Malik les pareció extraño que Garret no aceptase el oro. A lo que el ladrón respondió:

-Quiero hacer algo noble con eso... Y eso es, no aceptar el oro.

Malik lo miró sonriendo al igual que los demás, parecería que Garret no era el mismo. El soberano y hermano del Príncipe les entregó seis caballos para su regreso, con bolsas de comida y regalos de la gente persa. Tras una larga mirada, los seis se despidieron del Príncipe.

Los caballos se fueron galopando entre un hermoso atardecer y el manto de la noche dominando el cielo. Malik sentía que su hermano se encontraba triste, pasó momentos inolvidables con esos buenos muchachos. Él puso su mano en el hombro del Príncipe y lo observó con una sonrisa.

.

Galopando, los seis también sentían que dejaban un buen amigo atrás, era muy poco probable de que volvieran a verse nuevamente. Shantae soltó un suspiro y este contagió a los demás. Hasta el serio Geralt suspiró.

-Extrañaré a ese chico.

-También yo Geralt ¿A quien voy a golpear? -Dijo Drow.

-Creo que lo harás ahora ¡Miren atrás! -Habló Garret sorprendido.

Con un caballo, el Príncipe se acercó a los seis que se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo. Tenía sus armas al hombro hasta una bolsa con comida. Purist se dió cuenta de la decisión que tomó aquel joven con mucha energía.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Preguntó Davion.

-Escuchen, ustedes son algo más que simples compañeros. Son mis amigos. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y saben que no pueden estar sin mi ni yo sin ustedes, juntos somos indestructibles.

-¿Pero que hay de Persia? -Quiso saber Shantae.

-Malik se encargará de todo. Hasta nos dará oro para equiparnos en nuestros siguientes trabajos. ¿Que dicen? -Dijo el Príncipe esperando la respuesta.

Los siete se quedaron callados. Lo que dijo el Príncipe era verdad, juntos eran imparables y lo demostraron en muchas ocasiones. Nadie podía hacerles frente. Geralt miró a cada uno y luego de eso, sonrió. Ordenó a su caballo para que vaya al frente. Se tomó una decisión, el grupo se alineó y comenzaron a galopar. Sus caballos relincharon y sus cuerpos se alzaron. El grupo cabalgó con un atardecer dibujando sus sombras sobre la arena mientras desaparecían entre el viento. Era un espectáculo magnífico.

.

.

.

.

Fin...


End file.
